Juste toi et moi
by RosedAtlantis
Summary: "Dans le vent, elle se sent dans son élément. Elle voudrait que cette sensation dure éternellement. Elle souhaiterait oublier. Elle s'élancerait dans le vide, des ailes imaginaires la porteraient jusqu'au bout du monde et bien plus loin encore. Elle désire être libre. Et par dessus tout, elle le désire lui." Petite song-fic sur le couple Androméda Black/Teddy Tonks.


**Cette histoire m'a été inspiré de la chanson Juste toi et moi du groupe d'Indochine ( le lien : /1lTmw4WTn3Q pour ceux qui veulent écouter en lisant ). **

**Cette idée me trotte dans la tête depuis 3 mois. ET puis boum, une soudain excès d'inspiration et voilà !**

**Bonne lecture +.+**

**Disclamer : Hp n'est pas à moi c'est bien connu... les paroles en italique sont extraites de la chanson, sinon le reste est à moi.**

* * *

Juste toi et moi

**_Les étoiles observent les hommes comme les hommes observent les étoiles._**

L'été est arrivé depuis quelque temps maintenant et en cette douce soirée de fin juin, l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard est paisible. On entend les rires joyeux produit dans la Grande Salle, le clapotis de l'eau venant du grand lac et les bruits mystérieux provenant de la forêt interdite. La fin des examens a ramené le calme. Pourtant des éclats de voix brise ce moment d'harmonie et là-haut les étoiles prennent en pitié l'âme en peine...

* * *

Androméda quitte le parc en courant, désireuse de s'éloigner le plus possible de son père. Puis elle sort sa baguette, fait apparaître son patronus et lui dicte le message à transmettre.

L'aigle royale s'éloigne alors en battant des ailes vers le château...

Une fois arrivée, elle ne se dirige pas vers la Grande Salle pour rejoindre ses amis qui fêtent la fin de l'année. Elle ne se soucie absolument plus de savoir de qui entre Serpentard q et Serdaigle gagnera la Coupe des quatre maisons. L'échange avec son père lui a fait oublier toutes ses petites préoccupations de la journée. Seul son rendez-vous prochain avec Teddy lui importe. Elle doit se préparer.

La jeune femme entre dans une classe de sortilège, à cette heure-ci, complètement déserte, et attend, face à elle un tableau vide de toute écriture.

Mais seulement quelques minutes sont passées lorsque Teddy se glisse la salle. Il s'avance doucement et entoure sa taille de ses bras musclés par le Quidditch, en la serrant tout contre lui.

Puis, il l'embrasse dans le cou et lui murmure de sa voix rauque.

- Salut

Androméda ne répond pas et rassemblant tous son courage, elle se détache de lui afin de se retourner et de pouvoir lui parler face à face.

Teddy se raidit face à cette réaction.

- Écoute Andy, je sais que tu es une serpentard et moi je ne suis qu'à Poufsoufle mais...

- Je ne suis pas qu'une serpentard, je suis avant tout une Black, le coupe-t-elle d'une voix calme et posé.

- Je ne suis pas digne de toi c'est ça, lui répondit-il partagé entre la tristesse et le dégoût que lui inspire ses propos. Je ne suis qu'un sang de Bourbe... Une erreur de la nature...

- " Toujours pur ". Depuis que je suis née on me le répète en boucle. A tous mes anniversaires on me fait réciter le code d'honneur de la famille. Cet écrit a été ma première lecture. J'ai été élevé comme cela. Personne n'y peut rien. Pas même toi.

Son ton est devenu tranchant, sans appel. Maintenant, elle ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose. Qu'il parte, vite, sans se retourner.

- Alors toi et moi ce n'était qu'une erreur de parcours, lui réplique-t-il sarcastique. Une erreur de jeunesse... Non, Andy. Tu ne réussiras pas à me faire croire ça. Même en mettant tous tes talents d'actrice à profit.

- Crois ce que tu veux. Pour ma part je n'ai plus rien à dire.

Sur ces mots elles tourne les talons et commence à se diriger vers la porte. Mais Teddy la rattrape par le poignée, la force à se retourner et lui demande avec force.

- Pourquoi tu les laisses nous séparer ? Pourquoi ne luttes-tu pas ?

Et d'une voix encore plus forte il rajoute.

- POURQUOI !

Le poignée qu'il tient, serré dans sa main commence à faire horriblement mal à Androméda mais ce sont surtout les paroles de son ex-fiancé qui la font souffrir.

Car Teddy le lui a demandé. Il lui a demandé de l'épouser. Et elle a dit oui, sans réfléchir. Heureuse d'être aimé par l'homme qu'elle admire le plus au monde. Heureuse...et insouciante.

Ce n'est que plus tard qu'elle a compris la portée de ses actes. Elle a d'abord pensé qu'elle pourrait le cacher à ses parents. Mais la nouvelle s'est répandue partout dans le château. Son père est alors venu et il s'est permis de lui rappeler quelle était sa place. A sa façon, par des coups, des injures, des phrases toutes faites... et pourtant si efficace.

Et Androméda a compris que leur histoire d'amour est impossible, ridicule. Et elle a mal.

Alors devant ces questions légitimes, Androméda ne trouve pas de réponse. Pour elle tout est évident. Il est naît moldue, elle porte le nom de Black, leur amour est impossible. Ils ne peuvent pas aller plus loin.

Pour toute réponse elle murmure.

- Parce qu'ils sont ma seule famille

- Mais on pourrai en devenir une de famille, dit-il plus doucement. _Juste toi et moi_.

Il a relâché son bras durant l'échange et elle réussie à s'éloigner encore d'un mètre jusqu'à disparaître dans l'ombre. Et avec le plus de méchanceté dont elle est capable, elle lui crache au visage.

- Il n'y a jamais eu de toi et moi. Tout ça n'était que dans ta tête. Alors oublies-moi.

Mais quand Teddy lui souffle dans un son à peine audible "jamais", elle était déjà bien trop loin pour l'entendre.

* * *

Androméda termine de monter les dernières marches menant en haut de la tour d'astronomie au pas de course. Cette nuit est magnifique. De nombreuses étoiles sont visibles dans le ciel et la lune pleine éclaire tout le parc.

Un vent légé et chaud encercle la jeune femme lorsqu'elle atteint l'extrémité de la tour.

Dans le vent, elle se sent dans son élément. Elle voudrait que cette sensation dure éternellement. Elle souhaiterait oublier. Elle s'élancerait dans le vide, des ailes imaginaires la porteraient jusqu'au bout du monde et bien plus loin encore.

Elle désire être libre. Et par dessus tout, elle le désire lui.

Mais il faut l'oublier. Comme tous ses rêves.

Alors elle crie, fort, longtemps, loin puis se laisse choir sur le sol froid. Et pour la première fois de la soirée, elle s'abandonne à ses larmes y déversant sa haine, sa colère, son dégoût, sa frustration et sa culpabilité...

* * *

Teddy est resté toute la nuit dans la salle mais n'a pas fermé les yeux une seule fois.

"Je ne la laisserai pas partir." "Je ne la laisserai pas partir." Cette phrase cela fait plus de six heures qu'il se la répète.

Non il n'abandonnera pas.

Il ne la laissera pas partir.

Alors voyant l'aube pointé le bout de son nez, il rejoint la clarté au dehors...

* * *

Elle ramasse ses manuels, rassemble ses affaires de cours et met tout dans son sac. Elle pli chaque vêtement à la perfection. Pulls. Robes. Tee-shirts. Sous-vêtements. Tout est rentré. Mais au lieu de fermer sa valise elle l'empoigne fermement et la renverse sur son lit. Toutes ses affaires soigneusement pliées, sont de nouveau entremêlées et en désordre. Alors elle retrouve son calme et patiemment, elle reprend chacune d'entre elle. Et elle recommence inlassablement. Prendre. Plier. Ranger. Vider. Prendre. Plier. Ranger. Vider. Prendre...

Elle veut oublier. Elle va oublier...

* * *

Il l'attend. Adossé contre un arbre. Il s'impatiente. Il sert les points. Il se murmure des paroles réconfortantes. Pourtant il ne peut s'empêcher de penser...

"Et si elle ne vient pas "

"Et s'ils lui fond utiliser le poudre de cheminette "

"Et si elle ne m'aime vraiment plus"

Il a l'impression de devenir fou. Il se mord la lèvre pour ne pas crier. Le sang coule. Mais il tient bon.

Elle va passer par là. Elle ne va pas lui échapper. Elle ne peut pas lui échapper.

Il ne peut pas vivre sans elle.

* * *

Elle voudrait rester dans ce cachot. Elle s'y sent en sécurité. La pénombre, l'obscurité. Elle ne voit pas son visage. Elle ne veut pas. Elle ne doit pas.

Son amie la presse, la tire.

"Mon dieu, faites qu'il soit parti, faites qu'il soit parti..."

* * *

Du monde s'agite dans les couloirs, les gens rient, crient, pleure de joie.

Elle aussi elle voudrait rire. Rire d'un rire noir, crier son désespoir et pleurer son devoir...

Et soudain elle aperçoit la lumière.

* * *

Elle est la il la voit. Et s'en hésiter il se met à courir. Il l'appelle. Elle se retourne. Elle le supplie du regard de s'arrêter là. Il s'en fout, il est heureux, il court.

* * *

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réfléchir, il est près d'elle. Elle est dans ses bras. Il l'embrasse. Elle l'embrasse.

Elle l'aime...

* * *

Il la sent tout contre lui. Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux. Il exulte. De nouveau vivant, son corps s'anime de millier de sensations. Ce baiser semble durer à la fois une seconde et une éternité. Et il vit à fond chaque millième de seconde.

Il l'attire vers le côté. L'éloigne de la foule. Elle ne doit pas partir. Ils doivent rester ensemble. Toujours.

Mais à bout de souffle, ils doivent se séparer. Alors elle s'éloigne de lui. Mais il entraperçoit tout de même cette perle salée qui roule sur sa joue.

Et le rêve devient cauchemar

* * *

- On...on ne peut pas. Je suis désolé...murmura-t-elle.

- Pourquoi on ne pourrait pas ? Tu en as autant envie que moi ! Dit-il avec force. Et ne ment pas. S'il te plait, ça fait bien trop mal, rajouta-t-il plus doucement.

- Mais enfin Teddy comment veux-tu que ma famille l'accepte ?

Elle avait haussait le ton, gagnée par le désespoir.

- A dix-sept ans comme cela, s'en même réfléchir un instant on a décidé de se marier !

- Si on s'aime je ne vois pas où est le problème.

- Tu ne vois pas parce que tu ne veux pas voir.

- Non, Andy s'est toi qui ne veux pas voir. _On n'a rien fait de mal_. On a décidé de s'unir pour la vie. Qui y a-t-il de plus beau ?

- Je...Tu sais très bien pourquoi ça ne peut pas marcher. Une sang-pur et un né moldu...

- Et alors ! Tu veux qu'on se sépare maintenant ? Qu'on passe notre temps à _rêver nos vies sans trop y croire_ ? A penser à l'autre. A vouloir se toucher sans le pouvoir. _Nous resterons si mal_ !

Elle ne peut pourtant pas imager une vie ou elle ne le verrait pas tous les jours. Mais elle ne doit pas céder. Pour lui.

- Je veux te prendre dans mes bras chaque matins et sentir ta présence chaque jour. Il ne sert à rien de _rester unis sans trop y croire_. Je sais que ça te fait mal. Mais si on veut rester ensemble il faut _tout essaye_r et ça commence par s'opposer à tes parents.

Il avait prononcé ces derniers mots d'une voix charger de haine.

Elle se demande si elle en aurait la force, le courage. Puis elle pense à ses sœurs. Narcissa, si jeune et innocente... Bellatrix, fière et forte et un peu hystérique... Cette dernière ne lui pardonnera jamais.

- Je suis désolé, s'excusa alors Teddy.

- Pourquoi ?

- Te demander de quitter ta famille pour moi... C'est tellement égoïste. Je n'est pas réfléchis. Je te demande pardon. C'est juste que... _si demain, si l'on s'éloigne si tu t'en vas trop loin. Si je ne reviens pas, alors jure le moi, tu me tueras._

L'image de Teddy mort fit l'effet d'un électrochoc à Androméda. Elle ne voulait même pas l'imaginer. Cette pensée l'horrifiait.

Il était tout pour elle.

C'était un fait.

Et il allait falloir l'assumer.

_- Comme deux étoiles, _Andy.

Les étoiles sont libres non ? Alors pour toute réponse, elle fredonna...

_- Comme des étoiles. Comme toi et moi. Juste toi et moi..._

* * *

**_J'espère que ça vous à plus. C'est ma première song-fic, je prends donc tous les avis. Bon ou mauvais. (d'un autre côté je prends toujours les avis bon ou mauvais... )_**


End file.
